


we're just friends, alright

by zapprenfro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, all that dumb stuff u guys know it, kinda wonho's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapprenfro/pseuds/zapprenfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok never thinks they should be anything more than best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just friends, alright

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me about spiraling down into hyungwonho hell  
> im not completely satisfied with this, but it was mainly meant to be a dialogue writing practice anyways i tried.  
> thanks to van for proof reading!
> 
> translated to [vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/88121317-ch%C3%BAng-m%C3%ACnh-ch%E1%BB%89-l%C3%A0-b%E1%BA%A1n-th%C3%B4i-nh%C3%A9)
> 
> ++ feedback is always welcomed

_ it takes 6 months for hyungwon and hoseok to become best friends. _ they had always been fairly close, but getting closer to debut they start spending more time around each other, taking vocal classes and practicing dancing together. walking home together at 4am after a long night of practice or sneaking out to buy snacks at ungodly hours gives them a feeling of comfort in the middle of hard to bear days. they match together surprisingly well, along the way of their personalities clashing together from time to time hyungwon becomes hoseok’s missing half. a barely functioning other head for him. blind leading the blind, as kihyun would say.

 

_ it takes 2 months for  hoseok to develop a crush on hyungwon. _ naturally as a part of shin hoseok’s friendship comes skinship in various forms and situations. a hand resting on hyungwon’s knee for a bit longer than necessary, an arm being thrown over his shoulders while walking, a head buried into his neck while they’re on the couch channel surfing. what starts as habitual gestures slowly starts giving him butterflies and before hoseok can stop himself he has already developed a crush for his best friend. pushing the feeling aside hoseok never thinks they should be anything more than best friends. hoseok is content with just hyungwon’s company. hyungwon is the closest feeling to home he had in the dorms.

__

_ it takes a month for kihyun to notice hoseok’s crush.  _ yoo kihyun isn’t a simple man, he has a good sense for these sort if things, if he says so himself. 

“are you going to tell him?” he asks one night when it’s just him and hoseok in the kitchen washing the dishes.

“tell what?” hoseok looks genuinely confused, placing another plate in their cupboard. kihyun stills for a while taking a good look at hoseok.  “are you going to tell hyungwon you like him?”

all color escapes hoseok’s face as kihyun’s words sink into him. “how do you know?”

“even if i read your behavior like an open book doesn’t mean he does, answer me,” keeping his voice steady but demanding kihyun watches hoseok’s face slowly get back its color.

“no, i don’t want to make things complicated for him.”

 

_ it takes one week for the tension to build up _ .  it was not until lately, after a year of crushing on chae hyungwon, that hoseok’s cover started to crack. he felt like he couldn’t breathe freely around hyungwon anymore, his lungs hurt and he was constantly swallowing back the unsaid words that were now dying to spill out whenever he opened his mouth. there was unintended tension between the two at any given situation and hoseok had drastically cut down the amount of daily skinship as a failing try of keeping his feelings from interfering with their relationship. there was obvious hurt evident in hyungwon’s eyes everytime hoseok pulled away or left the room, but hoseok would rather deal with it than lose his friend. they had both been walking on thin glass around each other for the past week and at the very moment, the confrontation hoseok had tried to avoid was happening.

 

_ it takes 5 hours of practice before hyungwon snaps at him. _

“i was just saying your moves  aren’t sharp enough here,” hoseok slides his hand across his face in frustration.

the other members had called a break the minute hyungwon’s eyes slit at hoseok, leaving the two in their own privacy to sort themselves out like they always did. hyungwon and hoseok argued a lot, their friendship had been like that since the start. usually it was not about anything serious, just opinions voiced wrong or who ate the cookies hoseok had been saving for himself all day. (till this day hyungwon doesn’t admit to it.)

“and i told you i’m working on it, why are you still going on about it?”

for chae hyungwon it wasn’t simple to admit he was wrong. his pride wouldn’t give in enough for him to back up so it was usually up to hoseok meeting him halfway to bring back the peace. right now though, hoseok was reaching the highest point of frustration at maximum speed. hyungwon could tell from the way he kept biting his lower lip and touching his face.

“it’s literally not that hard hyungwon, i know you can pull it off without any problems if you would just focus,” the older lets out an irritated sigh to get his point through.

_ it takes 2 minutes for hyungwon to lose his temper. _

“just because you feel like you’re superior to me in dancing doesn’t give you the right to call me lazy,” hyungwon spits out. being slightly taller, he looks somewhat close to intimidating spitting venom through his teeth glaring the shorter male straight in the eyes.

“i never called you lazy, stop putting words into my mouth!” hoseok raises his voice, surprising both hyungwon and himself.

“you think i’m lacking, that i’m not working hard enough,” there is a small waver in the younger’s voice he’s trying his best to hide but hoseok picks it up anyways. he approaches hyungwon with caution in case the other would try to swing his fist at him.

“you’re trying to read between the lines again, i never meant anything like that,” hoseok’s voice is soft, it was never his intention to upset hyungwon. in fact hoseok wishes they weren’t fighting at this moment, he hates seeing his best friend upset or sad and he hates it even more when he can pin point the moment he became the reason for it.

“then why do you talk to me like that?” hyungwon snaps voice sharp, still narrowing his eyes.

“i’m sorry okay, can we forget this happened and just go through the choreography again,” there was a hint of desperation is hoseok’s voice and it seems to annoy hyungwon even more.

“no, i want to know what’s up with you? do you intentionally want to make me feel like shit?” hyungwon takes a step closer tilting his head, there is challenge audible in his voice and hoseok wants to flee.

“i don’t understand what you’re talking about,” hoseok does his best to sound and look convincing, facing hyungwon and trying his best to not get distracted by his breathtaking features. god, he is so beautiful to look at.

“do you think i’m that stupid hyung? do you think i can’t notice you’re avoiding me?”

_ it takes two seconds for hoseok to close the distance between them and press his lips on hyungwon’s. _

pulling away, hoseok can’t stop apologizing. “i’m so sorry, i don’t know why  i just—“ he is rambling on looking anywhere except hyungwon, the latter still standing in front of him frozen in place.

“do you like me?” hoseok doesn’t see the way hyungwon slightly brushes his lips with his fingertips, confusion written all over his face. the older is still avoiding his eyes but finally mumbles out a yes and a i’ve liked you for a long time.

_ it takes a heartbeat for hyungwon’s face to crack into a smile and a lot of courage for hoseok to lift his head to see it. _

“you’re an idiot shin hoseok,” before hoseok can get a word out, hyungwon leans in and kisses him. hoseok swears he could faint right here, but stays in touch with reality enough to kiss back. hyungwon’s lips are soft but yet there’s something urgent and demanding in the kiss, like he’s afraid hoseok would take his words back any given minute. breaking the kiss just enough to breathe the older looks carefully at hyungwon’s face. “does this mean—“

“it means you shouldn’t ever abandon me like that again asshole,” hyungwon is smiling but there’s a worried look in his eyes. hoseok wants to make it disappear so much it hurts.

“i won’t,” hoseok reaches out to grab hyungwon’s hand and interlocks their fingers.

_ it takes one look from  hyungwon for hoseok to understand his feelings were never one sided. _


End file.
